


Night scares

by gippeoyox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this as, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared by a ghost, Tao decides to come to Yi Fan's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night scares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy the short story anyways! ^_^

Kris sat upright in his bed and checked his clock. He frowned. It was 1 a.m., who would be knocking on his door at this hour? With a sigh he stretched his body.   
"Who's there?" He asked, not even going out of bed to open the door. A soft voice responded to his question.  
"Tao.." The man raised an eyebrow and told the boy he could come in. Tao slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him again. He bowed his head slightly. The boy was hugging a pillow, but Kris could still see him tremble. His eyes were watery and he seemed to have goosebumps. Like Kris, he was only wearing boxers and an oversized t-shirt as pajamas. 

"What's wrong?" The man asked, sitting upright in bed. He was alarmed by the state the boy was in, but didn't let it show.   
"I.. Uhm.. Can I.. Sleep in your bed tonight?" Tao stuttered. His hand went up to his face, wiping away the tears that were beginning to flow.   
"Why?"  
"I.. There was a ghost.. Yi Fan, I'm scared.." The boy finally let himself go. Softly crying, he pushed the pillow closer against him.   
"Why didn't you wake Sehun? He's your roommate after all." Tao shrugged at Kris' words and sniffed again. The man sighed, but still threw his covers back as an invitation for Tao to take place next to him. Because it was a one-person bed, the two were forced to lay close together. But it wasn't like either of them minded.

"Okay, calm down Tao... Shh.." Kris rubbed the boy's back awkwardly. Tao wrapped his arms around the man's neck and mumbled both an apology and a 'thank you', his face buried into the fabric of Kris' shirt.  
"Yeah, yeah." Kris hugged him back shortly and then layed down again. Tao followed him and rested his head on the man's chest, his arm around him already.   
"You brought your pillow.." Kris complained, but he didn't try to push the boy off. He just petted the boy's hair a few times and then let his hand trail down, following the younger's arm. Their hands found each other and they let their fingers intertwine, slowly going back to sleep.


End file.
